Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thermoplastic polycarbonate resin composition, and more particularly, to a thermoplastic polycarbonate resin composition which has excellent chemical resistance, stiffness, heat resistance and impact resistance, and this is very suitable for use as an interior material for a vehicle.
In recent years, with the demand for lightweight and environmentally friendly materials in the vehicle field, etc., plastic components have been substituted for components made metals and crosslinked rubber. Accordingly, thermoplastic resins have been increasingly used, which have low specific gravity and good processability and are recyclable.
Polycarbonate (PC) resin that is a typical thermoplastic resin has excellent mechanical properties, impact resistance and heat resistance, and thus has been widely used for various mechanical parts or in the vehicle field.
However, this PC resin has a disadvantage of poor formability, and thus is allowed with acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin to improve the formability.
Meanwhile, the PC/ABS alloy has excellent mechanical properties, dimensional stability and flowability, and thus has been widely used for audio systems, knobs, center fascias and the like for vehicles.
However, this PC/ABS resin has problems in that it has poor resistance to external chemicals and in that when it is brought into contact with chemicals such as aromatics and sun creams by the user, physical and chemical reactions occur to cause surface damage and product breakage.
To overcome such problems, an attempt was made to enhance the chemical resistance of the PC/ABS resin by adding crystalline resins such as PBT. However, there are problems in that mechanical properties suitable for vehicle interior materials are not satisfied and stiffness, impact resistance and heat resistance are reduced.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,393,153, 4,180,494, and 4,906,202, for example, proposed methods of adding an ethylene-propylene copolymer (EPR), EPDM, MBS and the like, but these methods could not solve the above-described problems.